<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je pense à toi by Misty1024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163069">Je pense à toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024'>Misty1024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Du moins, pas à voix haute. Mais voilà, c'était fait.<br/>Elle savait qu'elle était celle hantant mes pensées.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je pense à toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les feuilles virevoltaient dans les airs, emportées par le vent. Déjà l’automne, je pensais. Le temps passait si vite, et si lentement à la fois…</p><p>C’était beau à voir, les éclats orangés parcourant la ville, mais mon regard était concentré ailleurs. Sur quelqu’un, à vrai dire. Et pour être plus précise, sur ma meilleure amie. Je ne l’observais jamais comme ça lorsqu’elle pouvait me voir, par peur d’être surprise en train de le faire. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée des sentiments que je portais à son égard, s’acharnant en vain à me faire me déclarer à Adrien.</p><p>– Hey.</p><p>Je m’étais tant perdue dans mes pensées en la contemplant que je n’avais même pas remarqué qu’elle s’était approchée. Je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement, avant de lui accorder un sourire, accompagné d’un léger « Hey », en réponse.</p><p>– À qui tu pensais avec ce regard ?</p><p>Habituellement, son ton moqueur faisait flancher mon cœur, mais pas quand c’était sur ce sujet. Là, c’était juste douloureux, douloureux de savoir qu’elle n’accepterait pas d’autre réponse que « Adrien ».</p><p>– Toi.</p><p>Pourtant, ce n’était pas ce mot que j’avais voulu prononcer. J’avais voulu ignorer la question, la détourner, ou répondre quoi que ce soit mais… Pas ça.</p><p>Mais je l’avais fait.</p><p>Elle eut un léger rire, avant de lâcher.</p><p>– Bonne blague. Plus sérieusement, tu pensais à Adrien ?</p><p>Et ces deux phrases ne m’arrachèrent qu’un soupir. Au final, ne pouvais-je pas simplement être honnête ?</p><p>– Non. Je pensais vraiment à toi.</p><p>Mais la façon dont ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et l’expression que revêtit son visage me firent me rétracter.</p><p>– Je rigole.</p><p>Je lui avais lancé un sourire en disant ça, même s’il n’y avait aucun cœur à l’intérieur, puis je m’étais levée, et éloignée. À quoi tout ceci servait ? Pourquoi continuais-je à m’accrocher ? Question piège, je n’avais pas le choix.</p><p>Je l’entendais marcher derrière moi, elle n’avait pas parlé depuis que j’avais répondu ça. Peut-être avait-elle compris que j’étais sérieuse ?</p><p> </p><p>La journée se déroula sans un mot de sa part à mon égard, non pas que j’ai essayé d’initier la conversation de mon côté. J’étais un peu effrayée, à vrai dire, étant donné que la seule raison valable était qu’elle avait fini par comprendre.</p><p>Mais après les cours, elle finit par demander.</p><p>– Est-ce que je peux te parler ?</p><p>Et j’avais hoché la tête en réponse. Nous étions alors allées chez moi, sans discuter sur le trajet. Ça me faisait mal au cœur, de nous voir agir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire comme si de rien était. J’avertis alors mes parents qu’elle était là, avant que nous nous rendions à ma chambre.</p><p>Une fois à l’intérieur, le silence perdura, pesant. Je finis par m’asseoir, sans oser lui dire quoi que ce soit. C’était le genre de choses qui n’arrivaient pas dans notre amitié, et pourtant, ça le faisait.</p><p>– Je…</p><p>Elle avait commencé, avant de s’arrêter, puis de soupirer.</p><p>– Tu pensais vraiment à moi ?</p><p>– Oui.</p><p>Que pouvais-je répondre d’autre, après tout ?</p><p>– Oh…</p><p>Un autre silence s’installa alors.</p><p>– Et… hm… Enfin, tu… Ton expression… C’était comme quand tu pensais à Adrien, avant…</p><p>Elle avait fini par accepter que ce n’était plus le cas.</p><p>– Sûrement…</p><p>Je ne parvenais pas à faire de réponses plus longues. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de questionner, d’une petite voix.</p><p>– Tu m’aimes ?</p><p>– Depuis quelques mois.</p><p>Et voilà, c’était dit. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je la regardais alors, son visage était emprunt d’une expression coupable. Alors je connaissais déjà la réponse.</p><p>– Je suis désolée…</p><p>Je secouais la tête.</p><p>– Ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu sais ?</p><p>– Oui, mais… J’aurais au moins pu ne pas insister pour Adrien.</p><p>Je haussais les épaules, ça n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance.</p><p>Le silence gênant continua…</p><p>Le jour même…</p><p>Le lendemain…</p><p>Sur toute la semaine…</p><p>À chacune de nos interactions…</p><p>Jusqu’à qu’elles deviennent inexistantes…</p><p> </p><p>J’avais tout gâché… J’aurais dû ne rien dire, après tout…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis fort triste pour ces deux...Je voulais les voir ensemble, moi.<br/>OUI, JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS L'AUTEUR !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>